During exercise activities, in particular Yoga, the need arises for both a mat and a towel for comfort, allowing a user to maintain a desired position during exercise, and absorbing liquids including perspiration. The mat is typically padded to reduce the impact on an individual's muscles and joints. The towel is placed over the mat and serves to absorb sweat and prevent the individual from slipping on the mat. Perspiration and sweat can become an even greater problem during Hot Yoga.
While participating in group Yoga activities or solo Yoga activities, the towel can become displaced from its original preferred position. The Yoga participant must then reposition the towel. The act of repositioning the towel causes the Yoga participant to fall behind in group activities, miss certain Yoga poses, increase the length of the workout, and potentially injure the participant.
It is an object of the invention to provide a device which holds a towel on a mat.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a device which reduces the number of times a towel has to be repositioned during exercise, particularly during Yoga.